A ballad for Justice
by Wingzero87
Summary: Its Valentines day, and the Justice League have arranged to host a concert to raise money for various charities. Find out who is wearing what? Who sings what and to who and can we convince Batman to take the stage? Lets find out! BMWW,SMLL,GLHG and QH


**Authors Note: This is just something strange that popped into my head and thought that given the time from now until the actual date of the event it should provide me with ample time to finish this**. **This is an AU universe basically because I will be drawing inspiration from Nolanverse, Burtonverse, Donnerverse and all sorts of DC comics/animated Features. **

**Metropolis – Daily Planet**

"Perry, no. Absolutely not!" yelled Lois Lane as she marched into the chief editors office upon hearing her assignment for this evening. "Why on earth would I be caught dead at this... this... love est and you partner me with Kent? Its like mixing chocolate and halibut"

"Look Lois, whether you want to admit it or not you and Kent make a great team, his words with your investigative know how its Pulitzer gold!" exclaimed Perry. "Now in the great shades of Elvis can you please do the damn assignment, cause in case you didn't notice I am giving you the day off to go and get ready for this damn event" ranted off Perry as he continued to look over the lay out of the newspaper.

"Perry, this thing is something that lifestyles or which ever idiot writes the film reviews. This is completely beneath an investigative reporter of my calibre." lectured Lois before picking up on what Perry had just said. "Wait the whole day?"

"And the reason that you are getting this assignment is because Superman has been rumoured to make an appearance and who better to write a piece on Superman than you"

"Yes, the whole day complete with an expense account for you to bill make up, hair and a reasonable dress to the planet... but absolutely no jewellery"

"Is Kent getting the same treatment?"

"What? No!" answered Perry whose own old fashioned views were shocked at the insinuation that a man would need his hair or make up done. "Besides he hasn't shown up today"

"Running late again?" questioned Lois, who was not really sure why she was curious of Smallvilles whereabouts.

"No, he decided that he would work from home until the event" responded Perry as his attention was drawn back to the task at hand. "You still here?" he asked obviously looking to get rid of Lois.

Lois then turned on her heel and began to walk out of the office, she was about to close the door until she heard Perry call "And bring Jimmy with you! We need pictures!" after that she decided to slam the door with as much force as she could muster.

"God damn it Lois!" she heard through the door, as she walked up the stairs to the elevator, after all she had some shopping to do for tonight.

**Hub City**

"Chief, you can not be serious?" asked Hub City's resident vigilante as he marched into the office carrying the press pass which was sitting at his desk when he arrived at work.

"Listen Sage, I tell you to jump and you ask how high, now I know that you are investigating some form of corruption in city hall, the police or hell the garbage men union but tonight you are putting that all on hold and this is now your baby." came Vic's boss laying down the law as it were to the reporter. "Word has it that the Planet has both Lane and Kent reporting on this and the Gazette has Vale and Knox so I gotta go with my best guy on this one. But he was in a car accident so I have to go with you Sage".

"Its not that, it was just that I had plans tonight" replied Vic as he looked at the laminated press pass with his face on it for tonight's shindig. Although he was going into in attendance anyway in his work clothes but now this just complicated things. He had to talk to Helena to see if there was anything she could suggest to help resolve this mess.

**Gotham City – Gotham Gazette**

Vicki Vale returned into the news room over to her partner Knox as she swung the various shopping bags as she walked with a spring in her step and grinning from ear to ear like one of the stepford wives.

"Jeez, what's got you in such a good mood? Hot date?" queried Knox as he looked over the map of Gotham and placed pins in areas where there were confirmed sightings of Batman.

"No, just managed to get us invitations to the hottest party in town." replied Vicki as she placed the goods from her retail hunting under her desk.

"You mean that League thing? You can't be serious" jested Knox before the thought that she was indeed completely serious. "You're serious"

"You should wear that tux you wore to Bruce Waynes charity ball" she injected failing to acknowledge his query. "Can you look after these? I have a hair appointment, so I should be back on about 1 hour." with that Vicki practically leapt out of the building leaving a bewildered Knox staring into space and wondering who he had wronged in a previous life to warrant such a cruel fate.

**Authors Note: What event? Where is Clark? What has Vic all bent out of shape? And why on earth is Vicki Vale so cheerful?**


End file.
